Via Cruci
by Ruby de Vallois
Summary: (chap. 5 on!)Não é uma história para quem tem estomago fraco. Dark, lemon, slash, nc, muita coisa em uma fic só. A história de um personagem meu, quando é
1. Délabrer

Nota da Autora: Esta é uma fic dark. Vai ter NC, slash,incesto, dark lemon, o diabo a 4 nisso. se tem o coração fraco ou simplesmente gosta de coisas happy-fluffy, não continue. A história de um perosnagem meu, que achei deveras interessante para por em uma fic, só que não sabia onde encaixar, então resolvi escrever isto. Centrada mais na família Malfoy e na de Vallois. Read and Review, por favor.   
  
Via Cruci  
  
Ruby  
  
Capítulo I – Délabrer  
  
- Deus? Ele não existe. Mãe.   
  
Um sonoro tapa foi desferido na face do rapazinho que olhava com petulantes íris azuis para a senhora de longos cabelos ruivos a sua frente. No lugar do golpe, uma marca vermelha, destoando bruscamente da palidez mórbida do rosto de Mikael.  
  
- Nunca, nunca mais diga uma heresia destas! – o rosto da mãe se transformando em uma máscara de ódio singular – Eu estava certa, você é a ovelha negra! Seu pai fez muito bem em decidir aquilo, em breve finalmente nos livraremos desta desonra!   
  
- E quando ele virá? – o rapazinho deu as costas, ignorando solenemente o que a mulher acabara de dizer.   
  
- Deve estar chegando, a chuva o atrasou algumas horas. Agora suba. Deixarei você se despedir de seus irmãos. – a voz se tornara fria e o semblante, impessoal. Marrie caminhou até a janela do castelo e fitou as gotas que caiam incessantemente.   
  
Os passos de Mikael eram marcados pelos saltos da bota, subindo lentamente a escada de madeira, até chegar o corredor em que se localizavam os quartos. Cibelle, Nicholas, Charlie... só faltava Violaine. O corredor de repente fica turvo. Magia dela! O rapaz corre até a ultima porta e a abre com violência.  
  
- Violaine!! – ele grita, enquanto a imagem que forma além da porta se fixa em sua mente, o aterrorizando: Sua irmã, vestida com uma camisola creme que, de tão leve, era transparente, com sangue em todo o tecido, flutuando deitada, um pouco acima do chão, este manchado por sangue também, formando uma estrela de cinco pontas, em cada qual um representante do elemento. Um cálice de água, incenso, uma vela, trigo e um caldeirão do líquido que marcava o chão na ultima ponta. A ruiva pronunciava palavras em uma língua estranha, seus lábios pintados de um vinho escuro o suficiente para se confundir com preto. Ela tinha então nove anos, assim como seu gêmeo.   
  
Assim que Mikael a chamou, tudo desabou. Sua magia, ela própria, do alto, caindo com um baque surdo nos tacos de madeira úmidos, derrubando o cálice e, por pouco, não se queimando com a vela. Seu irmão cai, ajoelhado, com as mãos na cabeça. Dor, agulhadas em sua mente. Era isso! Era para ele a magia. Ele a chamou de novo, com os olhos fechados há muito tempo.  
  
- Violaine! Pare!  
  
A menina só se sentou, sorrindo, os olhos azuis acinzentados fitando a figura de longos cachos negros jogada no batente da porta. Engatinhou, se movendo como um felino, ela se aproxima.  
  
- Já parei, frère. – ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do irmão, a vozinha baixa e quente. – Levanta-te. Está em péssimo estado…  
  
- Pior está você. Pelo amor de Deus, Violaine ! – abre os olhos, a fitando com desespero.   
  
- Não chame por algo que não acreditas, Mikael.  
  
- Que seja, chérie ! Não sabe o que ela fará se ver isto ?!  
  
- Sei muito bem as conseqüências, por favor, pare de reclamar disto ! Não foi este o objetivo de sua vinda, irmão ! Despede-te de mim, irás partir logo. A carruagem dele vai chegar.  
  
Mikael se levantou, se recompondo. Não era de seu fetio ter uma reação tão emocional, mas um simples olhar a Violaine lhe fazia perder totalmente a cabeça, imaginem o impacto que tudo aquilo teve em sua mente. Era apaixonado pela irmã desde que sabia de sua existência. Ele a abraçou, pela cintura, a beijando nos lábios, rápido para que não houvesse possibilidade de serem pegos.  
  
- Chérie, por favor, escreva-me sempre ! Por favor ! Eu não consigo viver sem você…  
  
- Eu sei, querido. – ela sorriu, o brilho sádico sempre dançando em seus olhos. Era seu prazer ver o gêmeo assim, tão dependente.   
  
- Sabe que mamãe não deixará me visitar, não?  
  
- Sei, frère, agora, por favor, me faça uma promessa.  
  
- Qualquer coisa, ange…  
  
A menina ruiva vai até a escrivaninha de madeira muito escura e tira uma caixinha de veludo vinho, entregando nas pálidas mãos do irmão.  
  
- Guarde isso como se fosse uma parte minha. A use sempre. Só abra a caixa quando estiver na mansão dele ou Marrie desconfiará. – sempre se referia a mãe pelo nome.  
  
- Mais alguma coisa ?  
  
- Irás descobrir, chérie ! – uma risadinha metálica, ecoando pelo aposento. – Agora apressa-te, ele… - ela para e arregala os olhos. – Mikael! Desce! Ele chegou!  
  
Neste momento, toques na enorme porta de carvalho são ouvidos. O menino se despede mais uma vez da irmã e desce correndo as escadas, os saltos fazendo um barulho infernal. Quando chega na sala, arfando, estaca, na entrada. Um homem alto, de longos cabelos loiros muito claros, a pele quase translúcida modelando um rosto anguloso, com lábios delicados e olhos de gelo, azuis. O convidado vestia um longo manto negro, com detalhes em prateado fosco, para o proteger da chuva que caia furiosamente do lado de fora, com a mão enluvada em preto também, apoiada em uma bengala elegante. Pelo barulho que fez quando andou até o caçula da família Highwind, pode-se perceber que usava saltos também, embora não tão altos e finos quanto os do rapazinho. A voz irritante de Marrie se elevou.  
  
- Sr. Malfoy, este é Mikael, meu filho mais novo. – um sorriso falso se esboçou nos lábios pintados de escarlate. - Jean carregará as malas para a carruagem, está bem ? Vou deixá-los a sós, já me despedi e não quero mais verter lágrimas. Sei que a despedida iria partir meu coração… - as palavra vazias e extremamente frias saiam naturalmente da boca da francesa, que, em seguida, fez uma levíssima reverência ao loiro e se retirou do salão de visitas.  
  
O garoto abaixa a cabeça, em sinal de respeito a Lúcio, que leva a mão até seu queixo, o erguendo. Não que se incomodasse, apenas para o analisar. A pele do menino destoava gritantemente do veludo negro da luva de Malfoy.  
  
- Deve ser realmente o demônio, você, rapazinho. – ri, se abaixando para nivelar sua altura a dele. – Para seus pais te jogarem tão desesperadamente em minhas mãos…  
  
- Senhor Malfoy, devo…  
  
Um tapa na face do menino. O loiro se levanta, o fitando.  
  
- Fale somente quando tiver certeza do impacto de suas palavras. Ande, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.. – lhe deu as costas, indo em direção à porta de entrada, que um criado abria. Mikael olhou para o corredor que dava para as escadas. Era a última vez que iria ver sua amada Violaine. Ou pelo menos ele pensava assim. 


	2. Cicatrice

Capítulo II - Cicatrice   
  
Um gemido de dor ecoou pela masmorra abobadada, alto. Os lábios de Lúcio se alargaram em um sorriso, enquanto ele caminhou até o menino ajoelhado na pedra, afastando ainda mais as mechas negras de seu pescoço recém marcado. Um "M" em uma bonita caligrafia, circundado por floreios, estava desenhado na pele alva da nuca de Mikael, como uma tatuagem. Ele tremia, os olhos muito fechados, murmurando algo inaudível em francês. Lúcio se levantou, fitando o rapaz alto de cabelos vermelho-sangue que estava ao lado de Mikael, ainda sorrindo.  
  
- Fez um bom trabalho. O pagamento será enviado amanhã, pode ir. – e o ruivo se retirou da masmorra, guiado por um servente. – Como se sente agora, Highwind? – deslizou o dedo frio pela marca, a delineando.   
  
- Como uma ovelha, Sr. Malfoy. – o tom de voz mantinha a imponência, mesmo estando em desvantagem. Interessante.  
  
- Sim, é o que você é. – ele se levantou, pousando os olhos no garoto ajoelhado. – Negra. Vá para seu quarto agora e tente dormir um pouco. Amanhã será um longo dia. – Lúcio se dirigiu à porta, murmurando algo para o mesmo servente que guiou o homem que o marcara, saindo logo depois.   
  
- E com certeza você não será meu pastor… Sr. Malfoy. – Mikael se levantou, fechando os olhos. Como aquilo doía! Levou a mão até a fita que prendia a longa trança que tinham feito para não atrapalhar o trabalho e a desatou, ajeitando os cabelos para trás com cuidado. Nunca veriam aquilo. Nunca.   
  
A luz entrava gradualmente pelo quarto, filtrada pelas cortinas escuras. Mikael abriu seus olhos, se descobrindo em uma enorme cama de dossel, entre veludos, sedas, nada que não estivesse acostumado. Apesar de Marrie aparentemente o odiar, ela gostava de manter toda a família em um luxo exagerado e decadente. Ele afastou as cortinas e se levantou, espreguiçando-se. Uma aia loira de cabelos extremamente compridos abriu a porta, murmurando poucas palavras em sua língua natal, francês, que o menino entendeu, ela seria sua "dama de companhia" de agora em diante. A serviçal o encaminhou para uma porta que ficava ao fundo da suíte e o banhou, vestindo-o em seguida em roupas de veludo negro com detalhes prateados. Quando foi trançar seus cabelos, Mikael a impediu, se lembrando instantaneamente da cicatriz, então foi guiado até o salão para tomar algo antes de ser apresentado a família e as regras. Um corredor de pedra iluminado apenas por tochas, uma escadaria em caracol, um pequeno salão de festas, mais um corredor, uma encruzilhada, a direita, a esquerda, "Mais rápido!", dizia a aia, degraus de mármore, paredes cobertas por tapeçaria antiqüíssima, outro corredor e finalmente! Teria que decorar este caminho rápido, mesmo sua mansão não era tão grande e Mikael estava com uma terrível sensação que não tinha visto nem um quarto do castelo.   
  
Assim que entrou pela porta dupla finamente entalhada, a luz quase o cegou, seus olhos estavam completamente acostumados à escuridão dos corredores do castelo. As cortinas que fechavam pesadamente as enormes janelas de vidro estavam escancaradas, a claridade tomando conta do salão. Uma gigantesca mesa de uma madeira muito escura, agraciada com detalhes sobrenaturais, tomava conta do centro, onde estavam sentadas três pessoas. Uma mulher alta, longos cabelos platinados captavam qualquer resquício de luz, vestida em veludo vinho, a pele doentiamente pálida, os olhos cinzas baixados ao prato de fina porcelana. O homem à cabeceira, que reconheceu ser Lúcio, estava trajado em negro, em uma roupa tipicamente vitoriana, com rendas e babados brancos, altivo e imponente, sentado em uma cadeira ligeiramente diferente das demais, mais alta e maciça. E um garoto, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, enrolando algo em um talher de prata pesado, os olhos azul-acinzentados tediosamente fixados no que seja lá o que for que estaria em seu prato, os cabelos vinham-lhe até os ombros e contrastavam gritantemente contra o veludo negro de suas vestes. Havia numerosos divãs, cadeiras e mesinhas espalhados quase ordenadamente pelo salão, tudo em um tom acompanhando a madeira da mesa central. A lareira estava apagada, mesmo com o frio que fazia ali. Lustres de materiais metálicos extremamente lustrados, cristaleiras gigantescas, o carpete negro, tudo muito sóbrio e ao mesmo tempo luxuoso fez Mikael se sentir realmente no século XIX. A aia fez uma mesura e anunciou a chegada dele, o conduzindo a cadeira ao lado do menino e começando a lhe servir o chá. Um silêncio quase ensurdecedor estava implantado no salão, sendo interrompido apenas pelas leves batidas de porcelana e prata. E então a voz de Lúcio se levantou.  
  
- Narcissa, Draco. Este é Mikael, o menino de quem falei a vocês. Espero que dêem bem. – fez um gesto a ele e depois recomeçou a tomar o chá. Os dois a mesa não fizeram sequer menção de terem o notado, até que o patriarca falasse. Então a mulher pousou seus olhos em Mikael e rapidamente os voltou à comida, como se ele fosse algo insignificante demais para a interessar. Draco virou o rosto apoiado nas costas da mão, o fitando por mais tempo, como que o analisando. Rosto, olhos, cabelo, roupas e, então, o prato novamente. Um frio na espinha do rapazinho, mais do que nunca se sentindo um intruso. Não pelo ambiente estéril e extremamente, até exageradamente, luxuoso, sim por que ninguém lhe fazia um comentário sobre seus cabelos ou roupas. Não que estes eram agradáveis de se ouvir, mas a quebra de rotina o deixou meio atordoado, só recomeçando a comer alguns momentos depois do ocorrido. O silêncio foi interrompido novamente pela voz de Lúcio.  
  
- Você conhecerá hoje seu instrutor. Esteja às seis da tarde no salão leste. – e então se virou para a aia ao lado de Mikael. - Renascimento, Dominique. – se levantou com graciosidade. – Bem, estou indo agora. Bom dia. – e se retirou da sala em silêncio, empunhando uma fina bengala negra. Mais silêncio. A sala parecia um campo aberto, totalmente deserto. Nenhuma ajuda. Nenhum apoio. "Violaine...". 


	3. Professeur

Capítulo III - Professeur  
  
Depois do café, Mikael conheceu um pouco mais do castelo, sempre guiado por Dominique. Passadas algumas horas, ele almoçou, sentindo um pouco menos a tensão quase invisível daquele silêncio e então ela o deixou em seu quarto e saiu, alegando ir preparar o cômodo onde encontraria seu professor. Mal a aia fechou a porta, o garoto de cabelos loiros a abriu. Draco, sim, este era o nome dele. Mikael se virou, rapidamente ajeitando os cabelos nas costas, sentado a cama.  
  
- Sim? – a voz delicada do menino era baixa, não ousava usar o tom que se acostumara em casa.  
  
- Mikael, huh? – Draco passou os olhos pelo quarto do rapaz, como que analisando – Meu pai cuida bem dos brinquedos dele, está satisfeito com suas acomodações? – sorriu de um jeito afetado, enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona de espaldar alto.  
  
- Sim, estou, um pouco menos do que meu quarto de onde me compraram, mas ainda assim bonito. – retribuiu o sorriso cinicamente, passando uma mecha dos cabelos negros para trás da orelha.  
  
- Hn. Exatamente como meu pai disse, insolente como o diabo...  
  
- Só em determinados termos... – sustentava o sorriso na face, provocando o rapaz três anos mais velho.   
  
- Diga-me, sua família está tão decadente que precisou vender o filho para sanar alguma dívida? – os olhos acinzentados de Draco cintilavam com o desafio sutil da conversa. Algo em sua mente chamou-lhe atenção para as íris do garoto com quem discutia. Azuis.  
  
- Se está tentando me fazer defender minha família, está bancando o idiota. – concluiu um risinho agudo.  
  
Draco se levantou preguiçosamente da poltrona, caminhando com as mãos para trás até a luxuosa cama.  
  
- Acho que ainda não lhe disciplinaram, não é, poupée? – a menção da palavra francesa causou arrepios no moreno. – Acho que uma liçãozinha antes de seu instrutor chegar cai bem, não? – e de repente pegou a gola das vestes de Mikael, subindo seu corpo e o fazendo ajoelhar no colchão. Parou. Além de azuis. Cinza, prata mesclada naquelas íris, o perturbando mais que o sarcasmo que conseguira ler. E então toda sua linha de raciocínio fora por água a baixo, alguém batera na porta. A aia entrara depois do aviso de que poderia de Mikael, encontrando os dois meninos sentados confortavelmente, um em sua cama, outro na poltrona. Vinha avisar que o professor havia chegado e que ele detestava atrasos. O moreno fez que sim com a cabeça e atravessou o quarto, seguindo a aia, sem antes deixar de olhar de soslaio para um Draco bufando em sua poltrona favorita.  
  
  
  
Chegou à sala em alguns minutos, arfando. Não era acostumado a tanta distancia entre um cômodo e outro e também não gostava de correr. A sala parecia uma biblioteca, abarrotada de livros, mapas, globos e muitas outras coisas e objetos que Mikael nunca havia visto na vida. Mas o que mais impressionou foi o homem a sua frente. Alto, a pele morena dourada de sol, coberta por uma túnica grega escarlate longa, cintada por algo que parecia uma armadura, em ouro. Longas mechas brancas ondulavam, não grisalhas, mas alvas, brilhantes e sedosas, como se pudesse as tocar com o pensamento, caindo-lhe até um pouco abaixo da cintura. O rosto fino e ainda assim elegante, parecia ter entre vinte e cinco e trinta anos. Estava adornado com braceletes, colares, anéis e brincos de puro ouro, com rubis enfeitando cada peça. Finas sandálias de couro trançadas calçavam os pés quase que totalmente escondidos pela túnica. Sem ar, Mikael se postou em frente aquele homem, fitando a coisa que mais o prendera: olhos de um cinza tão escuro e nublado que suas íris pareciam sempre em tempestade, não importando o quão terno ele tentasse ser. Um calafrio correu sua espinha quando ouviu a voz aveludada e grave do professor.  
  
- Atrasado três minutos, Sr. Highwind. Pensei que os ingleses eram pontuais.  
  
- Desculpe-me, professor, ainda estou conhecendo o castelo. – só conseguiu articular isso? Onde estava toda a petulância que sempre carregava na vozinha? – E creio que o senhor está errado em sua afirmação. Venho de uma família francesa, apesar de meu sobrenome soar inglês.  
  
- Mesmo? Fascinante. – a voz tinha um tom de tédio, que acompanhava cada palavra. – Meu nome é Ganymede, serei seu instrutor por dois anos, até que esteja preparado para entrar em Hogwarts. Então, se fizer o favor de sentar-se, vamos começar a primeira aula.  
  
Mikael assistiu à aula avidamente, absorvendo todo o conhecimento, ainda abobado com o professor. Não só sobre magia, mas também história, geografia, algo elementar de matemática, latim e grego. Claro que, com o passar do ano, ele incluiria mais matéria, explicava Ganymede, e isto queria dizer mais línguas, religiões, etiqueta e bastante coisas que o rapazinho nem ouvira falar em sua vida.   
  
  
  
As semanas passaram rápidas com a adição das aulas. Mikael já conseguia ignorar o silêncio das horas que se encontrava com os Malfoy, passando o maior tempo com Ganymede. Além de aulas teóricas enfurnadas na imensa biblioteca da mansa, passavam horas nos pomares, jardins e lagos, tudo com um objetivo: instruir. Passado um mês, quando acabou o programa de algumas matérias, Mikael começou a ter aulas de violino. Sua rotina era extremamente apertada, mas ele estava feliz com isso. Só uma coisa o incomodava: Violaine. Não conseguia tirar a irmã do pensamento, sempre passando a mão pelo brinco que recebera naquela caixa, no dia que viera para a mansão.   
  
Longe alguns quilômetros dali, na mansão Highwind, passado um mês desde a saída de Mikael, uma menina de cabelos muito ruivos preparava alegremente um caldeirão com sangue. 


	4. Sang

Notas da Autora: Quero agradecer a todos os reviews e leitores que esperaram meu bloqueio mental(rs).   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo IV – Sang  
  
O ruído de algo de vidro se quebrando ecoou pela biblioteca, junto com um grito infantil. Mikael cai de joelhos no chão coalhado de cacos, com as mãos na orelha esquerda, gemendo de dor. Não se importava com o cristal entrando pelo fino tecido da calça, algo mais forte, doloroso. Arfando, ele se sentou, curvando as costas, trêmulo.   
  
  
  
O relógio bateu meia-noite, era hora de começar. Violaine olhou para a cama, se certificando mais uma vez da figura deitada, desacordada. Seu pai. Um sorriso iluminou-lhe a face, enquanto tirava o caldeirão do fogo da lareira, entoando uma cantiga francesa de roda. Pos o objeto no centro de um círculo alquímico desenhado no carpete em giz branco e tirou o broche que estava preso na borda do caldeirão. Em seguida, caminhou até o pai, pegando a réplica da jóia e as jogando em uma caixa de madeira antiga, onde ambas desapareceram. Olhou para o corpo na cama. Pálido, os olhos cerrados. Morto. Uma risada suave da ruiva e ela se adiantou até a borda do círculo. As velas em torno se acenderam, a janela se abriu. Um cheiro enjoado de incenso e especiarias abafava o ar.  
  
- Espíritos que nunca descansam, venham a mim. Ofereço-lhes este cálice de ouro, o ouro que tanto cobiçaram em vida. – e jogou no caldeirão. – Eu sou Violaine Malfoy e não posso ser ignorada.  
  
O fogo das velas se tornou mais alto, sinal que o ritual tinha se iniciado.  
  
- Espíritos que sussurram, venham a mim. Ofereço-lhes este incenso, que adorna o ar que tanto lhes é sagrado. – rodou em seu eixo com um incensário de prata e o jogou no caldeirão. – Eu sou Violaine Malfoy e não posso ser ignorada.  
  
As cortinas gemiam com a fúria do vento. O ritual seguia.  
  
- Espíritos que dançam, venham a mim. Ofereço-lhes água de uma nascente tão pura quanto suas almas. – e despejou de um belíssimo jarro de prata, água no caldeirão. - Eu sou Violaine Malfoy e não posso ser ignorada.  
  
Chuva.   
  
- Espíritos que observam, venham a mim. Ofereço-lhes esta rosa rubra do sangue que lhes é odiado. – e jogou uma rosa no caldeirão. - Eu sou Violaine Malfoy e não posso ser ignorada.  
  
- Espíritos, todos, que reinam nesta terra. Ofereço-lhes a vida da pessoa de quem recebo este amor. Em troca, este sentimento irá se hospedar em um novo alguém. – levantou o par do brinco que dera a Mikael, com um sorriso. – Na mesma intensidade e desespero. – deixou cair a jóia. - Eu sou Violaine Malfoy e não posso ser ignorada.  
  
- Como prova e testemunha deste pacto, eu ofereço-lhes um cálice de meu sangue. – pegou um punhal e cortou o pulso esquerdo, colhendo com a mão direita em uma taça. – Sangue que servirá como guia para quem o amor de Mikael Malfoy deve ser direcionado. Eu sou Violaine Malfoy e não posso ser ignorada. Eu sou Violaine Malfoy e não posso ser ignorada. Eu sou Violaine Malfoy e não posso ser ignorada!   
  
Com a última frase, todas as velas do quarto se apagaram, o vento e a chuva pararam. A única coisa que restou foi a risada de Violaine.  
  
Ganymede caminhou até Mikael, se ajoelhando, em silêncio e tirou, à força, as mãos do menino. Um brinco em ouro bem trabalhado, com um enorme rubi em forma de losango pendurado, brilhando com intensidade. Estreitou os olhos e puxou-o pelo pingente, arrancando-o da orelha de Mikael que respondeu com um grito de dor. O professor deixou seu aluno sentado, ainda arfando, indo até a escrivaninha. Já era uma da manhã, estavam fazendo uma lição extra, quando, de súbito, o aluno deixou cair a bola de cristal que estava carregando e caíra de joelhos. Estranho, então era só isso? Um brinco. Não, tinha que ter mais alguma coisa.  
  
- Professeur, por favor... – gemeu o menino, se levantando vagarosamente com a mão que tapava a orelha já pingando sangue. – Violaine, minha irmã, me deu isto...  
  
- Quieto, Sr. Highwind! – ordenou o professor, pegando um tipo de balança de prata e pondo o brinco em uma das extremidades – Aconselharia a você dar um jeito em sua orelha. O sangue pode manchar o carpete. – comentou friamente, com os olhos fixos no instrumento. A parte da balança aonde iam os pesos, que estava vazia e mesmo assim nivelada, começou a subir lentamente e números de formavam em uma pequena placa prateada, como que cinzelados. Depois que um "D" se desenhou ao lado, Ganymede tirou o brinco e se levantou. – Temo que não verá mais esta jóia, Sr. Highwind. Está tarde, é melhor ir dormir. – disse se dirigindo a uma das portas.  
  
- Me devolva isso! O senhor não tem este direito... – o menino estreitou os olhos claros, sibilando.  
  
- Acredite, eu tenho. Boa noite.   
  
- Não, não tem! – Mikael correu até o professor e tentou tirar o brinco de sua mão. Ganymede apenas olhava incrédulo para o menino que, mesmo com o ferimento pingando sangue, ainda insistia em querer a jóia. Por final, pegou a varinha no bolso e lançou um feitiço simples de sonolência, aparando-o em um braço para ele não cair no chão. Suspirou fundo, guardando o brinco em seu bolso e levantando o francesinho no colo, o fitando. Se antes não compreendera o porque de tudo aquilo, a maldição, a rejeição da família, o interesse de Lúcio entre outros, agora se tornava claro. Sua beleza, sua aparente fragilidade, sua petulância. Afastou alguns fios da testa pálida, deslizando os dedos pela pele macia do garoto. Realmente, estes são seus pecados. Riu, enquanto começava o caminho para o quarto. O destino só podia estar brincando comigo, pensou. Não iria perdoá-lo se Mikael tivesse cabelos ruivos.  
  
- Não é justo, pai! Eu quero ir! – a voz normalmente comedida e arrastada de Draco agora expressava imensa raiva. O loirinho estava levantado à mesa da sala de jantar, furioso com o pai.  
  
- Não é justo, mas é preciso. Não questione, Draco. Está bem crescido para dar estes ataques de mal-criação. – Lúcio nem se deu o trabalho de retirar os olhos do jornal, sorvendo um grande gole do chá.  
  
- Mas porque ele vai? – disse, apontando o indicador para Mikael, as faces muito vermelhas, como acontecia quando se irritava muito.  
  
- Ele vai ser útil nesta viagem. Você não. Espero ter acabado com a discussão, sim? – e se levantou, agora se dirigindo sua esposa que observava passivamente a discussão. – Narcissa, quero que cuide de meus negócios até semana que vem. Trate de ter certeza que este rapazinho – marcou a palavra fitando o filho, repreendendo-o – tenha sua lição de que não me deve questionar. Mikael, quero que esteja pronto daqui a uma hora, no hall de entrada. Não há necessidade de levar qualquer coisa, tudo o que precisamos já foi enviado. – e se retirou, pegando sua bengala com a aia.   
  
- Com licença. – murmurou Mikael, ao se levantar da mesa e também sair da sala, debaixo do olhar raivoso do herdeiro da família Malfoy. Não que se importasse com isso, na verdade achava muito engraçado o ciúmes que Draco tinha dele com o pai, mas precisava preparar algumas coisas. No corredor passou a mão na orelha direita, o machucado já havia cicatrizado graças às poções que seu professeur havia lhe dado. "Uma semana com o Sr. Malfoy em uma mansão na Escócia. O que ele havia tramado desta vez?" Com estes pensamentos, adentrou o quarto, pegando algo no armário para a viagem, algo mais quente, pondo em cima da cama. "Se preparar. Affe, se ele disse que não precisaria de nada, o que é para fazer?" suspirou, deitando-se na enorme cama de baldaquim, quando ouviu batidas na porta.  
  
- Entre. – respondeu secamente, sem se dar o trabalho de levantar a cabeça para ver quem era.  
  
- Mikael? – assim que a voz suave de Ganymede, o menino sorriu, se sentando na cama. – Pensei em fazer uma visita antes que viajasse.  
  
- Claro, professeur, entre! - O grego fecha a porta antes de olhar o corredor, se aproximando do garoto e lhe entregando um pequeno frasco de vidro, com algo que parecia sólido dentro, verde muito escuro. – O que é isso?  
  
- É a mesma poção que usei em seu machucado na orelha, lembra? Acho que você deve precisar. – ele suspira, fitando as íris azuis que agora expressavam dúvida. – Não questione. Apenas saiba que uma gota é suficiente para uma parte do corpo. Não desperdice tudo no primeiro dia e, o mais importante de tudo, não deixe que seu orgulho seja ferido, pois para isso eu não tenho fórmula mágica. Saiba selecionar as opiniões e não demonstre raiva ou qualquer tipo de sentimento forte. Indiferença fará tudo ser mais rápido. – se inclinou e beijou de leve os lábios do menino, aumentando o espanto que as palavras produziram. Ganymede então se levantou, acenando rápido e saindo, fechando a porta e deixando um Mikael totalmente confuso sentado na cama. 


	5. Préparations

Capítulo V – Préparations.  
  
A neblina estava cerrada durante todo o caminho da carruagem que sacudia com o terreno descontínuo. Já estavam chegando e não foi preciso observar muito para ver as enormes construções, incluindo um castelo imenso, que o esperava. Uma chuva fininha e gelada escorria pelos vidros, dando um toque mais sombrio aos labirintos que guardavam a frente. Mikael o fitava, evitando a todo custo as duas pedras de gelo em sua frente. Parecia não ter fim, aquela coisa, trepadeiras escondendo qualquer resquício de pedras que poderia ter sido a base, dando um toque ainda mais vivo aquilo tudo, estranhamente vivo. O menino podia sentir o labirinto respirar. Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando sentiu parar a carruagem e uma voz com forte sotaque escocês abrir a porta. Cumprimentos, apresentações, algo banal sobre política e já estava no hall da construção secundária, os dormitórios, como o escocês chamava.   
  
- O senhor ficará no quarto de sempre, mas ainda não sei o que fazer com isso. – meneou a cabeça em direção ao pequeno que estava parado em frente à escada de pedra bruta, sem se dar o trabalho de diminuir a voz rouca.  
  
- Ficará no quarto contíguo ao meu. Não se preocupe, não dará trabalho, Nanny cuidará dele.  
  
- Ela estará um pouco ocupada com as outras coisas, mas acho que dá um jeito... Aquela adora crianças, meu velho... – uma risadinha abafada dos dois.  
  
- Não tanto quanto a maioria dos hóspedes, Elric... – Malfoy tossiu para disfarçar o sorriso e se dirigiu para Mikael. – Highwind, venha, vamos para o quarto.  
  
Ordem obedecida, os dois subiram, deixando o criado para seus afazeres. Viraram algumas esquinas, a mansão parecia ser bem mais recente que o castelo, as paredes em um tom de creme chapado, com alguns quadros à moda trouxa e lamparinas, o carpete marrom felpudo silenciando os passos dos dois, mas o mais curioso eram as portas. Cada uma delas era enfeitada com o desenho de um torturador ou assassino famoso, a maioria da comunidade bruxa, mas Mikael conseguiu ler "Báthory" e "...the Ripper" enquanto andava. Lúcio parou em frente a um dos últimos quartos do 3º corredor, pegando um molho de chaves da maleta. "Vlad Tepes", em caligrafia vinho. Queria perguntar o porque dele, um dos mais orgulhosos pure blood que já havia conhecido, tinha a porta do quarto enfeitada com o desenho de um sanguinário trouxa, mas foi empurrado para dentro do cômodo e sentiu seu queixo cair. As paredes eram de pedra bruta, com numerosas tapeçarias turcas pendendo do teto em vários tons de vermelho e dourado, penduradas desorganizadamente pelos metros e metros de pedra. O piso era de um tipo de carpete branco e felpudo, provavelmente pele de animal. À pouca luz, o menino conseguia distinguir vários incensários, acomodados em escrivaninhas de madeira muito escura, todos adornados com desenhos intricados, provavelmente uma fortuna em ouro. Uma enorme cama de dossel, fechada por cortinas de veludo vinho escuras, enfeitadas com bordado dourado luxuoso. Quatro divãs e vários récamieres pelo cômodo, todos forrados de veludo e com as partes em metal dourado, maciço e fosco, muito bem detalhados. Algumas mesinhas baixas, com objetos antigos em sua maioria da cor dos incensários. As mesas de cabeceiras faziam um conjunto com a cama e o enorme armário em um canto. Havia também um biombo de madeira e seda pintada com motivos chineses. As grandes janelas eram totalmente encobertas por cortinas de um tecido negro muito pesado. A fumaça de incenso era espessa e tomava conta do local, deixando o garoto mais tonto do que já estava, vindo inclusive de uma enorme lareira acomodada na única parte da parede nua. Lúcio deixou a maleta na cama e pegou Mikael pelo ombro, o guiando até uma parte da parede, perto da cama, onde havia um tapete particularmente grande.  
  
- Quero que preste atenção, sim, Highwind? – ante a afirmação meio assustada, continuou, tocando de leve uma das lamparinas a óleo da mesinha de cabeceira. – A porta de seu quarto só abrirá deste jeito. – e torceu o regulador até a luz quase se apagar. O enorme pedaço de tecido turco se enrolou, revelando um tipo de porta de metal, sem qualquer tipo de maçaneta ou fechadura. – Mina. – e o metal derreteu, parecendo ser absorvido pelo carpete fofo. – Esta é a senha de seu quarto. Até aqui, fui claro? "timo. Nanny cuidará de você e lhe dará as instruções. A contra-senha é 'Sing, para refazer a porta. Até mais. – falou a última frase empurrando o garoto contra o portal, o metal começando a se formar debaixo dos pés. Os olhos azul-acinzentados percorreram o cômodo abobadado, as paredes eram nuas, a não ser por duas janelas compridas, com vitrais em motivos religiosos. Uma cama também de dossel, em cores frias, armário, baú e escrivaninha de madeira quase negra de tão escura e uma senhora de sorriso tão simpático que fazia toda aquela atmosfera parecer um poema barroco. Era baixa, um pouco cheinha, com a pele morena marcada pela idade, os cabelos alvos trançados meticulosamente, usando um vestido negro de mangas compridas e decote fechado, que acabavam em uma barra de renda branca, roçando os tornozelos cobertos por botas baixas. Ela suspirou ainda sorrindo, se aproximando.  
  
- Mikael Highwind? – a voz meiga e quase sussurrada era quase como música aos ouvidos do menino.  
  
- S-sim, senhora Nanny?   
  
- Por favor, somente Nanny. Terá de chamar muita gente de senhora nesta semana, então descanse um pouco, criança. Eu cuidarei de você enquanto estiver aqui, tudo bem? – era um pouco difícil entender o sotaque baixo e gentil da senhora. Não era forte como escocês e sim algo pausado e contido, como se tivesse algo na garganta que não pudesse falar, e isso há muitos anos. Séculos de escravidão. – Vamos sente-se e lhe trarei chá e então conversaremos com calma. – sorriu, apoiando levemente a mão no ombro do garoto que prontamente atendeu o pedido enquanto a via fazer o sinal do crucifixo em uma pedra gasta. Outra passagem secreta que se desfez bem mais rápido que a porta dourada.  
  
Se tivesse algum relógio no cômodo, ele marcaria exatas 5 horas da tarde quando Nanny voltou, trazendo uma bandeja e o mesmo sorriso calmo. Enquanto o menino tomava o chá devagar, a serva o explicava as regras do castelo e de tratamento. Aos poucos Mikael foi entendendo o que se passava no chateau, longe de tudo, inclusive e especialmente das leis, sejam elas trouxas ou bruxas. A cada palavra que a senhora bondosa falava, seus pensamentos iam analisando e reforçando uma conclusão nada confortável.   
  
- Meu filho, agora eu preciso lhe perguntar algo muito sério. Você acredita em Deus? – a voz de Nanny reboou em sua mente. Desespero.  
  
- Então é ele? Jurava que Malfoy iria escolher alguém mais velho desta vez... – palavras e comentários sem importância, em um tom que Mikael teria de se acostumar. As empregadas o vestiam com o mesmo cuidado e atenção que um ourives tinha ao trabalhar com suas jóias, o tratando do mesmo modo. Objeto, precioso, mas ainda assim apenas um objeto. Levantaram seu braço para enfiar-lhe luvas de um material que parecia plástico, preto e brilhante, enquanto uma das aias fechava a cinta-liga de renda vinho. Fizeram vestir um short de vinil também, por cima da lingerie e prenderam no cós dele uma saia de tafetá preta e vinho, artisticamente rasgada, sendo que na frente batia bem no início das coxas e atrás a cauda se arrastava por mais 30 centímetros pelo chão. Hora de amarrar o espartilho. Uma peça quase rígida, coberta do mesmo tecido do short, com uma fileira de fivelas horizontais, que deixava as costas quase nuas, por onde se trançava uma fita de cetim vinho. Prontas as roupas, Mikael sentou para fazerem o penteado. Após alguma discussão, uma aia prendeu seus cabelos com um tipo de coroa prateada, em um coque alto, deixando alguns cachos emoldurarem seu rosto. Alguém bateu a porta, confiscando o garoto.  
  
O menino acompanhou-o, até um dos inúmeros quartos do 5º andar, onde foi deixado. A porta bateu.  
  
- Hora dos sapatos de cristal, Cinderela... – murmurou uma voz baixa e fria. Um rapaz de longos cabelos ruivos estava de costas, como que preparando alguma coisa. – Sabe... – disse, se virando de frente para o menino. Feições delicadas, olhos de um verde-azulado escuro que contribuíam para a frieza das palavras. – Você tem realmente muita sorte de ter conhecido a pessoa que me implorou para não te machucar muito. Do contrário... – e se aproximou de Mikael com algo que parecia ser feito de vinil nas mãos longas e enluvadas de branco.   
  
- Alguém... pediu isso? – voz fraca, olhando para o objeto que acabara de ser posto no chão. Botas.  
  
- Se você não conhecesse Ganymede, depois destas festas não poderia andar por alguns meses. – Pegou a varinha num dos bolsos do jaleco imaculadamente branco. – Accio poção! – uma garrafinha que continha um líquido transparente passou das mãos do ruivo para as de Mikael. – Beba isso.  
  
Se não soubesse que era uma poção, o menino teria pensado que era água, mas, depois de alguns segundos, começou a sentir uma dormência nas pernas. Depois de um minuto, não as sentia mais.  
  
- Por..?  
  
- Accio agulha e linha.  
  
- que você..?  
  
Um suspiro do ruivo, enquanto ajeitava a bota na perna esquerda do moreno. Era de cano até o meio das coxas, com uma grande fenda que se afinava mais e parava no tornozelo. Plataformas de quase dez centímetros, salto agulha.  
  
- Tente não olhar... apesar da poção ser forte, ela não tira toda a sensibilidade.  
  
Mikael entendeu tudo quando viu Blood segurar a parte esquerda do vinil junto a sua pele e virou o rosto, fechando muito bem os olhos. Uma fisgada na coxa esquerda. As luvas do ruivo se mancharam de sangue, enquanto ele costurava, lenta e precisamente, o vinil na pele de Mikael.   
  
Um, dois, sete pontos. Sangue pingando no chão de mármore. Dentes alvos pressionando os lábios. Dez, onze, dor maior, joelho, treze, quatorze. Uma pequena poça vermelha. Lágrimas. Quinze, dezesseis, dezessete. Para, lava as luvas já escorregadias de sangue. Recomeça. Um, dois. Cristal manchado de escarlate. Língua pelos lábios finos do médico-fada. Sete, nove. Mãos de vinil segurando forte a cadeira. "Quase lá". Treze, quatorze, quinze. Mais dois pontos e íris azuis fitam o teto. Ainda falta mais um sapatinho de cristal, Cinderela. 


	6. Partie

Nota da autora: Desculpe a demora. Mesmo .. Estava com um bloqueio enorme e metade da fic escrita .. bem, este é o ultimo capítulo desta série. Mas não se preocupem, Via Cruci terá continuação. É só eu ter mais inspiração

Capítulo VI – Partie

Maquiagem feita e mais algumas instruções dadas era hora de se encontrar com Lúcio. O loiro o estava esperando em frente às portas duplas do "dormitório". Vestido com um smoking impecavelmente elegante e de corte antigo, a longa cauda revelando um tecido de aparência brilhosa e leve, verde-escuro, contrastando pouco com o preto da parte de fora do casaco e calças. Rendas venezianas adornavam o pescoço longo e pálido, os cabelos presos na nuca por uma fita de veludo, as mãos enluvadas em branco se apoiavam solenemente em uma bengala escura e traziam também algo a mais.

- Parece que não errei ao escolher o tipo de roupa para você, não, Highwind? – sorriu, se aproximando e deixando a bengala com o escocês de praxe. Uma coleira de couro foi revelada, apenas segundos antes de Lúcio a ajustar perfeitamente no pescoço do menino e, dizendo algumas palavras em latim, puxar da argola de prata no centro uma fina corrente. Estendeu a mão, recebendo a bengala. – Vamos? A festa já começou.

Entraram em uma carruagem e, contrariando todas as expectativas de Mikael, se distanciaram um pouco do grande castelo, indo em direção a um caminho estreito perto do labirinto. Quando saltaram, o menino se viu em uma clareira, à sua frente um lago refletindo fragilmente a luz do luar. Estava prestes a indagar algo quando prendeu a respiração, arregalando os olhos.

Algo parecido com um coche enorme emergia da margem do lago, as gotas prateadas escorrendo pela superfície perolada em forma de concha, indo parar ora entre os vários e intricados adornos em ouro puro, ora entre os inúmeros buquês de flores e pérolas. Puxando tudo isso, presos a fios de um metal prateado que Mikael não conseguira distinguir, estavam seres que chamaram ainda mais a atenção do garoto do que a carruagem propriamente dita. Longe de parecerem sereianos, longe de parecerem sereias trouxas, estavam deitados na superfície de cascalho, ainda na parte de dentro do lago, criaturas com metade do tronco humanóide que se transformava, suavemente, em algo parecido com uma cauda. Tinham a pele em um tom de verde muito claro, as extremidades passando para um azul mais escuro e finalmente roxo, os olhos amendoados tomados por inteiro por íris douradas, sem qualquer resquício de sobrancelha, orelhas em formato de barbatanas que terminavam em espirais longas, cabelos em uma trança longa e lilás, gelras se acentuando aonde deveriam ser seus pulmões, no peito. Suas caudas seguiam o esquema de cores do corpo, só que agora cobertas por escamas finas e de aparência sedosa, se transformando, gradualmente, em uma substância imaterial, como um pó ou fumaça mágica. Tinham também um par de asas azuis quase transparentes, de um tecido orgânico parecido com o das asas de borboletas, salpicadas de um brilho prateado.

Para registrar tudo isso mentalmente, Mikael dispôs de muito pouco tempo: fora praticamente empurrado para dentro da carruagem. Como se um chicote imaginário tivesse estalado, os dois seres começaram a puxar a "concha" para dentro do lago. Por um segundo o menino esqueceu de que era bruxo e se preocupou em como o ar se manteria com as "janelas" abertas, mas não teve tempo para perguntar. Ao contrário da aparência externa pequena do lago, o interior dele era colossal. Vários tons de azul e verde se misturavam com as listras magicamente prateadas do luar, indo para tons de quase todas cores possíveis em peixes e seres de água doce, o que o menino achava paradoxal, já que não via aonde terminava aquele lago, o que o dava um quê de marinho. Quando voltou seu olhar para o centro do assoalho, seu queixo caiu ainda mais: Dentro de algo parecido com um semi-círculo de cristal muito límpido, estava ancorado um gigantesco navio antigo, com velas abertas e luzes de todas as cores adornando todas as escotilhas e o convés.

- Impressionante, não? Este refúgio foi gentilmente doado por um excêntrico que é apaixonado por navios e piratas e toda esta baboseira. Mas devo admitir que ele fez um ótimo trabalho, tanto que é o anfitrião desta festa há doze anos. – Lúcio comentou, observando a expressão de quase estado de choque de Mikael.

A carruagem penetrou no "cristal" como se ele fosse líquido e então o menino percebeu que estavam dentro de uma grande bolha de ar e soube para que serviam os pares de asas das criaturas. Pousou silenciosa e delicadamente no convés quase vazio, mas iluminado com capricho, deixando seus passageiros a bordo do navio e voltando novamente para as águas do lago.

Uma moça maravilhosa e parcamente vestida com flores de diversas cores abriu uma das portas duplas para o salão que se ligava com o convés.

Esplendor. Isso resumiria tudo que o garoto pensou em uma palavra apenas. O chão, de um mogno tão brilhante que poderia ser preocupante para uma dama com vestido, estendia-se por debaixo de um teto semi-abobadado, claramente vitoriano, coalhado de pequenos lustres de cristal, coadjuvando um imenso ao centro que, sozinho, era maior que a carruagem na qual haviam viajado.

As paredes que ele pôde ver por entre os braços e cabeças que faziam uma espécie de valsa caótica no salão, eram recobertas de uma espécie de veludo verde-musgo com desenhos em prateado que pareciam remeter à antiga Constantinopla.

Debussy podia ser ouvido por todos os cantos, mas de forma distante. A música melancólica e sombria quase impedia os presentes de dançarem.

Duas longas mesas ricamente decoradas erguiam-se paralelas, com a mais variada sorte de alimentos. Mesas, cadeiras, estofados. Tudo perfeitamente normal para uma festa vitoriana.  
A não ser por aquelas jaulas com barras de prata que podiam ser vistas ao longe. E foi essa visão que levou Mikael a conter seu impulso por examinar o ambiente e reter-se nas pessoas. Ele então percebeu que havia muito pouco de clássico naquela festa.

Havia couro de mais, vinil de mais, para aquela comemoração ser considerada normal e ao acordes do piano sobrepunham-se alguns estrépitos, gemidos e gritos tépidos.

Nos lugares mais distantes do lustre principal, a luz começava a avermelhar-se. Uma mulher ruiva com os cabelos elegantemente desarrumados passou à sua frente com um par de botas de vinil que iam até sua virilha. Fora essas botas apenas duas grossas tiras de couro vestiam-na, saindo juntas do meio de suas pernas, escondendo parcialmente os seios e passando sobre os ombros. Numa coleira, ela carregava seu acompanhante: Um homem forte de longos cabelos e fraque de couro roxo.

E aquele sequer era o casal mais estranho da festa. Aliás, era impossível dizer o que era mais estranho naquilo tudo. Bach começou a soar pelo lugar. Apesar de ter uma mente que não condizia com a idade e talvez por estar ainda levemente afetado pela dor e pela poção, o garoto não conseguiu assimilar completamente o que acontecia entre aquelas pessoas de maquiagem pesada que conversavam alegremente.

Um grito atraiu seu olhar enquanto ele era conduzido até uma mesa. Ele viu sangue espirrar e uma mulher beijando sua companheira. Sobre cada uma das mesas repousava um fino chicote de couro negro com um laço vermelho. Presentes?

Um elfo doméstico vestindo vermelho e uma mordaça passou correndo murmurando algo como "Limpar! Limpeza! Limpar!".

Lúcio sussurrou algo em seu ouvido como "se apresentar ao anfitrião" e puxou a corrente prateada fazendo Mikael quase cair, esquivando-se com facilidade de duas garotas orientais de cabelos curtos e pretos, vestindo um kimono estilizado. Gêmeas, um pouco mais novas que Mikael, os tornozelos atados a mesa de uma mulher de saltos fisicamente impossíveis de tão finos. Gritos mais altos, mais gente a sua frente e, num piscar de olhos, Mikael se viu ajoelhando em frente ao que parecia ser um trono. Não podia levantar a cabeça para ver quem era, alguma força invisível o mantinha naquela posição. A voz de Lúcio pode ser ouvida.

- Lord Grey. – pela pausa, o menino adivinhou a reverência. – Que amável festa o senhor montou este ano, não? Conseguiu ser melhor do que a do ano passado.

- Malfoy. – nenhuma reverência nem no timbre da voz rouca e baixa, mas ainda assim firme. – Sim, sim, acho que subestimei minhas capacidades. Deveria ver logo o Paraíso, está com um número bem maior de atrações do que antes. Mas então, este é seu novo escravo?

- Sim. Mikael, pode se levantar. – a força dos joelhos do menino voltou e ele se pôs de pé, levantando o rosto.

Um homem que não aparentava ter mais que trinta anos, vestindo um terno de corte moderno, mas em veludo vermelho. Os cabelos eram lisos e negros escorriam até o estofamento do trono, também escarlate.

- Uma bela aquisição, huh? – e ergueu um pouco o rosto de Mikael com o chicote de montaria que empunhava. – Aonde conseguiu?

- O comprei de uma das famílias que estavam em dívida comigo. – riu baixinho, as mãos enluvadas passando pelas costas do garoto. – Mas estou com planos de oficializá-lo como meu escravo, ele tem muitas características interessantes... – e o sorriso nos lábios finos do loiro se alargou.

- Bem, espero que tenha mesmo, ouvi dizer que você troca de escravos como de roupa. Ademais, o do ano passado não era muito divertido, era? Eu digo, ele ficava só parado, não dizia nada, assim não tem muita graça... Pois bem, vou parar de detê-lo aqui. Vá aproveitar a festa e, quando for a sua vez lá embaixo, eu quero que me chame. Vai ser uma cena que gostaria de ver.

Se despediram e Mikael foi mais uma vez puxado pela coleira até uma das mesas, onde Lúcio se sentou, o fez ficar em pé ao seu lado e tocar o chicote que estava na mesa. Um menino pouco mais velho que Highwind, trajando nada mais que uma coleira de vinil preta e orelhas e cauda de gato que o moreno duvidou que fossem partes da fantasia, serviu um copo de absinto para Lúcio e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. O loiro fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Preciso cumprimentar algumas pessoas, mas não é preciso que venha. De qualquer forma é melhor que fique, assim a surpresa será ainda maior. Não saia daqui. Você tem permissão para sentar e aceitar bebidas, mas não ordens de qualquer pessoa que não esteja com esta medalha aqui. – e mostrou um broche em forma de cruz que estava preso na lapela do smoking. – Voltarei e é melhor que esteja bem. Qualquer coisa, aperte o chicote e pense em uma frase curta. É um tipo de comunicador entre mestre e escravo, para evitar abusos.

Mikael fez que sim com a cabeça e se sentou, cruzando as pernas e pegando instintivamente uma taça de conhaque que um elfo doméstico ostentava em uma bandeja. Bufou, correndo os olhos pela festa. A música, apesar de ser claramente clássica tinha um fundo eletrônico, dando um ritmo até dançante. Mestres observavam com orgulho as performances de seus escravos na pista: uma dupla de garotos vestidos em vinil preto e branco dançavam quase que identicamente, os cabelos curtos e castanhos e os olhos fixos um no outro. Roçavam os corpos pálidos, entreabrindo a boca para emitir gemidos que a música abafava e então davam voltas e passos lentos e ritmados. Uma das gêmeas orientais efetuava passos tipicamente japoneses, o rostinho muito sério enquanto se contorcia empunhando um leque de lâminas afiadas. O pequeno garçom não foi o único licantropo que Mikael viu naquela festa: um rapaz de aparentes vinte anos, cauda e orelhas de raposa se esfregava descaradamente em outro, menor, com pequenas asas de morcego e cauda de dragão, as faíscas que giravam em torno dos dois era um mero adorno à dança.

- Hey, você! – uma voz feminina estridente o bastante para arrepiar Mikael. Ao virar o rosto viu uma ruiva alta, usando um body fechado de couro vermelho que terminava em saltos, carregando um adolescente de pele azul semi-transparente, envolto em um manto com estampa persa. – Não estava com o Malfoy?

- Ainda estou, só que ele teve que resolver algumas coisas... – os olhos opalescentes procuraram a medalha e ele suspirou de alívio ao não encontrar.

- Hn, não importa. É uma pena mesmo ele ser de um ranking tão alto... – e ela caminhou até o menino, estendendo a mão enluvada para tocar o rosto pálido, mas parou a um três centímetros. – Eu não posso nem encostar em você. Mas também, se fosse meu escravo, não duraria nem ao primeiro raio de sol de hoje. Não é, Deenar? – ela sorriu sadicamente para o adolescente, que apenas abaixou a cabeça. – Bem, cuide-se. – riu e jogou um beijo, irônica, se afastando rapidamente.

Passaram-se umas duas horas daquela festa e Mikael já estava ficando entediado de observar as pessoas, mesmo que fossem tão diferentes das quais ele convivia, cansado das abordagens de pessoas de ranking mais baixo que ou xingavam a si mesmo ou a Lúcio por não poderem fazer nada. As poucas pessoa que tinham a medalha que vinham falar com ele não faziam muita coisa, dizendo que estavam esperando o "tão falado show" que Malfoy prometera. Depois do quinto vinho, seu "senhor" voltava novamente, sorrindo.

- Vamos, não temos mais tempo a perder. – e pegou-o pela corrente, conduzindo-o entre as pessoas. Mikael estava mais que nervoso, que show era aquele?

Desceram uma escada em caracol para entrarem em outro ambiente, com as paredes pintadas de vinho e várias mobílias nada normais: Mais um trono, várias cadeiras com estofado de veludo, um tipo de cama de metal, mas sem estrados, com correntes penduradas, um cavalete em forma de cruz, um móvel que era para trancar as mãos e a cabeça, entre outras coisas, e, num canto, um "palco" com cortinas pesadas também em vinho. Algumas pessoas que estavam no recinto deram uns gritinhos e murmúrios quando Lúcio passava com seu "escravo" até subirem no palco. Malfoy deu um sorriso largo e acenou com a varinha para as cortinas, indo até o meio.

- Meus caros espectadores. Chegou a hora do pequeno show que lhes prometi, mas antes vamos apresentar meu mais novo escravo... – e puxou Mikael para frente. O menino estava aterrorizado, sentindo as pernas formigarem. – Este é Mikael Highwind, sim, daquela famosa e decadente família. Vêem, ele ainda não foi treinado, não está de joelhos como devia, talvez com uma punição ele aprenda.

Depois de vários risinhos, Lúcio se postou atrás do menino e murmurou um feitiço, passando a varinha pelas suas vestes. De repente, o espartilho, a saia e o short caíram no chão. Mikael ficou mudo, com os olhos arregalados. As bochechas ficaram vermelhas rapidamente e ele tentou se mover, mas não conseguia, seu corpo estava inteiramente paralisado. A vergonha tomou conta de sua mente afastando o mantra de não perder a dignidade, até sua auto-estima cair no buraco.

- Vejam que belo prêmio eu ganhei! – a voz de Malfoy ecoava pelo salão, todos escutando atentamente, enquanto o loiro passava a mão pelo corpo do menino, como se mostrasse um troféu. – Ele está sendo difícil de treinar, mas agora vamos ver se ele aprendeu com esta lição. De joelhos, Highwind.

E, literalmente, num passe de mágica, Mikael sentiu seu corpo novamente e, imediatamente, se ajoelhou, a cabeça baixa, as mechas do cabelo quase ocultando sua face. Ouviram-se aplausos e gritinhos por parte da platéia. Mikael sabia que o melhor agora seria obedecer as ordens de Lúcio, por pior que sejam, senão, qual humilhação seria a próxima?

O loiro então apontou a varinha pro cavalete em forma de X no salão e ele sumiu, se materializando no palco. Depois apontou a varinha para uma das paredes e ela se abriu, revelando todos os tipos de chicotes, correntes, algemas e arreios que qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar, numerados.

- Pegue o chicote número três Highwind. Engatinhando. – pode-se se ver um sorriso sádico nos lábios do loiro. Mikael não conseguia acreditar, mas, com todas as forças do corpo, se pos de quatro e foi até o painel, pegando o chicote, quando Malfoy disse, bravo.

- Com a boca.

O menino esbravejou, quase um rosnado e abocanhou o punho do chicote, trazendo-o para Lúcio, que o pegou e fez um afago em sua cabeça, como um cão.

- Bom menino, bom menino. – sorriu de novo. – Só por isso vai ganhar vinte chicotadas em vez de quarenta. Para o cavalete! De costas...

Mais uma vez Mikael obedeceu, suspirando, sua auto-estima mais que no fundo do poço, as lágrimas quase correndo pelo rosto alvo. Se postou diante do cavalete, como Lúcio queria e as correntes prenderam seus pés e mãos. Ele ouviu seu senhor se aproximar, colando o corpo ao seu e sussurrando.

- Quando eu lhe der uma chicotada, conte e diga "obrigado, mestre". É assim que deve ser, senão... – ele riu, os lábios roçando em seu ouvido – Mais uma humilhação... – e passou os dedos pela nuca dele, que ardeu. –E você não quer isso, quer, meu escravo? – riu e se afastou, tomando sua posição. A platéia esperava ansiosa.

Quando a primeira chicotada bateu em suas costas, ouviu-se um gemido de dor. "Um, obrigado, mestre". Duas, três, a dor ia aumentando a cada chicotada, o lugar onde batia ficando cada vez mais vermelho, assim como seu rosto. Tamanha humilhação, não sabia o que era ("Dez, obrigado mestre") pior, aquilo ou qualquer outra coisa imaginada por Malfoy. No fim das chicotadas, suas costas ardiam muito e sentiu um pouco de sangue escorrer.

- Ora, e não é que meu escravo está se saindo bem? – mais risadas. Conjurou agora aquele aparato que prendia mãos e cabeça e mandou Mikael ir até lá. O menino foi quase não agüentando e então foi preso. Tentava lembrar o mantra de Ganymede, mas não conseguia, sua cabeça só estava na dor e humilhação. Ouviu Malfoy ir de novo ao painel e pegar outra coisa, que os espectadores viram como um algo parecido com uma raquete, em madeira escura e entalhada com um "M". Mikael soube logo para que servia, ao levar a primeira pancada nas nádegas. Pelo menos não deveria contar desta vez.

Depois de inúmeras "palmadas", o menino foi liberto, ficando novamente de joelhos.

- Para terminar... – e houve um murmúrio lamentoso na platéia – Eu quero que beije minhas botas e declare o quanto está grato pela lição que dei hoje, Highwind.

Era o fim. Mikael rastejou até Lúcio, o corpo dolorido e cansado para fazer qualquer coisa, não pensando em nada senão em terminar tudo aquilo. Se postou em frente ao loiro e curvou-se para beijar suas botas.

- O-obrigado, mestre. Por me ensinar a não ser tão insolente e pela ótima lição que me deu hoje. – balbuciou as palavras e desmaiou, no meio do palco.

Horas mais tarde acordou em seu quarto, as botas já haviam sido retiradas, sobraram cicatrizes nas pernas, costas e nádegas, além do corpo estar quase dormente. Estava vestindo um tipo de camisola creme, com rendas vitorianas. Nanny estava a seu lado

- O senhor Malfoy está a sua espera no quarto, senhor Highwind... é melhor se apressar.

O menino fez que sim com a cabeça e se levantou, ainda sentindo as costas arderem. A porta do quarto contíguo estava aberta, então viu Nanny desaparecer. Havia um perfume de canela e especiarias no ambiente e as luzes estavam diminuídas. Lúcio estava já na cama, com as cortinas abertas.

- Venha aqui, Mikael. – e o menino foi, se sentando em frente ao loiro, um pouco afastado. Malfoy se inclinou e o pegou pelos braços, fazendo-o sentar-se em seu colo. – Tão arisco... será que as lições de ontem não bastaram? – uma ponta de irritação em sua voz, mas ela voltou a ser calma e ele ficou afagando os cabelos do menino – Tão belos, seus cachos... – falou em tom sonhador. – Você sabe qual será sua próxima punição, meu garoto? – e Mikael fez que não, quase tremendo. Não gostava nem um pouco do tom afável de Lúcio. – Tesoura. Nele todo. Em tudo o que resta de orgulho em você. E é claro, se não bastar, sempre teremos Violaine... – o garoto tremeu de novo, o fitando pela primeira vez.

- O-o que mais o senhor quer que eu faça? Já não lhe bastou ontem? – ele falou com a voz trêmula, respirando pesado. A resposta que recebeu foi um beijo quase violento, Malfoy o apertando com os braços e em seguida rolando na cama para ficar em cima do menino. Ele sorriu

- Isso já não é uma resposta? – e começou a beijar e morder o pescoço exposto de Mikael que gemeu baixinho. Era pior do que pensava.


End file.
